


Moonshine

by SoDoRoses (FairyChess)



Series: LAOFT Extras [24]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Illegal Activities, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 18:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyChess/pseuds/SoDoRoses
Summary: Remy’s not exactly an upstanding citizen.Emile seems to have a slightly different take on the subject.Part of theLove and Other FairytalesVerse





	Moonshine

**Author's Note:**

> a prompt from ilovemygaydad over on tumblr:
> 
> "ik you like remile, and i know that i certainly like remile, so if you wanna be self indulgent and write another remile fic for the laoft oneshits, i would be thoroughly pleased :)"
> 
> Hey Please Dont Make Moonshine It Sometimes Blows Up And I Like You

“REM, YOUR BOY-TOY’S HERE!”

“Shut the fuck up, Nate!” shouted Remy, poking his head out the barn door and glaring at his brother.

Emile waved at Remy, looking a little spooked at the way Nate was grinning at him, and Remy gestured him over.

“Hey babe, I’m sorry, I lost track of time. I’m almost done, you can wait in here,”

Nate wolf-whistled and Emile turned bright red. Remy glared again.

“What part of ‘shut the fuck up’ did you-”

Nate held his hand up in surrender.

“Hey, I know what kinda shit _I_ got up to in that barn-”

“Watch me turn all twelve of your alarms off, see how keen you are to be a dick,”

Nate rolled his eyes.

Emile – who was an only child, Remy remembered, and therefore was probably going to need reassurance that Remy didn’t actually despise his brother, considering the way Emile was glancing warily between the two of them – scooted past Remy into the barn. Remy stuck his tongue out petulantly and Nate did it right back before turning around and heading back into the house.

Remy went back into the barn, but he wasn’t expecting Emile to have stopped right inside the door, so he walked smack into him.

Remy reached out to steady him, but Emile didn’t even look back. Instead, he was staring around the room, his eyes wide and his mouth open.

“What’s all of _this_?” he said, stunned.

Remy shuffled awkwardly.

“It’s- well, y’know,”

“It looks like a _lab_ ,” said Emile incredulously.

“Oh, no. Well – kinda, I guess,”

Remy looked around, trying to imagine he was seeing it for the first time.

Dozens of copper and stainless steel containers in various sizes, scattered around the room haphazardly, but all of them meticulously labeled with dates and ratios. The shelving on the far wall was lined with clear jars, also numbered.

In the middle, an admittedly gnarly looking stove made from the front half of an old car, with two large pots simmering away on the top. They were connected by copper tubes, and the second pot had another coming out of it, leading into a clear container full of water, which it spiraled through before coming out the bottom and into another waiting pot.

Yeah, it did kinda give off a lab vibe, Remy thought, if the lab were, y’know. Made in a barn, with stuff you could by at tractor supply.

“It’s almost done,” said Remy, “I’m sorry, the stove was acting up and I had to fiddle with it,”

“What does all this even do?” said Emile, tapping one of the steel containers near him with a soft _tink_.

Remy rubbed the back of his neck.

“Well, you put the mash in the pots and ferment it, and-”

“What’s in the mash?” Emile asked. Remy’s eyebrows pinched together.

“Corn, mostly. And malt and sugar. Yeast, obviously,”

“Why are there three pots?” said Emile, and Remy was kind of distracted by the sort of… awed note in his voice, and the earnest expression on his face.

“Uh,” Remy fumbled, “The, uh- the big one with the mash, you heat it up, and the alcohol evaporates. And then this is the thump keg,” he gestured to the smaller pot on the stove, “Because sometimes bits of mash get through, and this catches them. It’s heated, too, to re-evaporate the alcohol. Nate likes to put more alcohol in it, because it makes the end stuff stronger, but I like to _not_ make people horribly ill, so,”

He was getting into his stride now and pointed at the third one.

“This is full of cold water, right? So then the alcohol condenses in the tube and comes out here-” he tapped the spout at the bottom, “and then I get to make it fancy, with fruit and whatever else,”

He turned back to Emile and shrugged.

“And that’s pretty much-”

Remy stopped cold.

Emile was wearing just about the soppiest, sweetest expression Remy had ever seen on him, and Remy felt a fierce blush start crawling up his neck.

“-it,” he finished in a strangled voice.

Emile’s smile stretched a bit wider, and Remy cleared his throat.

“Wha- c’mon, babe, why are you lookin’ at me like that?”

Emile turned and hopped up on an old barrel, adjusting his skirt slightly before reaching for Remy and making grabby-hands so cute that Remy would have to be a literal monster to ignore them.

Emile was still smiling when Remy reached him, and Emile took Remy’s hands and held them in his own.

“You’re so smart,” he said fondly.

Remy’s eyebrows flew up.

“ _Huh_?”

“You are,” insisted Emile, “Look at all this stuff-”

“I- c’mon, babe,” said Remy, baffled, “Don’t be ridiculous. This is just- this is just run of the mill delinquency,”

“This is _chemistry_ ,” said Emile insistently, “And it’s chemistry people have to _drink,_ so it’s gotta be safe to consume- _”_

“Barely,” said Remy dryly, trying to ignore the way his stomach was doing some weird kind of flip flop in his abdomen.

“Nearly everybody in _town_ has drank something out of this still,” said Emile firmly, “And as far as I know, no ones gone blind. I’d call that about as safe to consume as any alcohol,”

Emile hooked one of his ankles around the back of Remy’s calf, tapping him closer. Remy went easily, his hands coming up automatically to Emile’s face.

“You’re really smart,” Emile repeated, and wow, Remy must have swallowed something without chewing very well at some point today, because there was definitely something in his throat.

“I’m really not,” he said thickly, “Ask anyone,”

“You _are_ ,” said Emile, “And I don’t need to ask anyone, thanks, I can see just fine myself,”

Remy swallowed, leaning in until their foreheads touched.

“Thanks,” he croaked.

Emile’s eyes crinkled at the corners, giggling, and he bumped their noses together.

They stood like that for a while, just breathing the same air and with Remy’s heart feeling like it was either going to explode or leap straight out of his chest. It was bizarre, how much Remy could just – just _feel_ , just by being around Emile. They weren’t even kissing.

Unfortunately, the pleasant atmosphere was, tragically, fated to be cut short.

“ _Hey, Rem!”_ came a shout, followed by obnoxious banging on the barn door, “You got clothes on, do you need condoms or anything?”

“ _Nate,_ you piece of _shit_ , get lost!” screeched Remy, because he suddenly realized he be _way_ more embarrassed if his brother did come in, and found them both fully clothed, completely put together, and staring lovingly into each other eyes rather than doing anything _actually_ illicit.

Emile snickered, burying his face in Remy’s neck.

“Hey, I’m just trying to encourage safe sex practi-”

“Nate, I _swear to God-”_

Nate did not, in fact, get lost, and he did come in, and he did coo like a little old grandma when he saw them, much to Remy’s mortification.

But Emile didn’t seem embarrassed, just kept watching Remy with that expression that suggested he really did think he was looking at someone special.

So really, Remy couldn’t be _too_ upset.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm [ tulipscomeinallsortsofcolors ](tulipscomeinallsortsofcolors.tumblr.com) over on tumblr and i Love Me Some Prompts


End file.
